Industrial sewing machines exist that move a work-piece relative to a sewing needle using a pallet drive system. The pallet maintains the work-piece(s) in position, and the drive system moves the pallet, and thus the work-piece, relative to the sewing needle. Oftentimes, however, these drive systems fail to accurately position the work-piece. Additionally, existing pallet drive systems are expensive.